1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a container for protecting sporting equipment, and more particularly to an insulated sports bag for protecting golf clubs from damage caused by extreme temperature variations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each year golfers spend hundreds of millions of dollars purchasing and maintaining golf equipment. This is particularly true with regard to precision golf clubs which can cost hundreds of dollars each. However, as the game of golf is both a business and recreational activity, it is not uncommon for golf clubs to remain in the trunk of a car for days or even weeks at a time. Moreover, as golf is most commonly played in tropical or warm weather environments, clubs stored in such a manner can be exposed to extreme heat which can cause variations in the shape of the clubs, thereby reducing the efficiency of the club or rendering them useless for play.
Although traditional “golf bags” for protecting against impact and for use during play are known, the present invention provides a thermally insulated environment for safely storing all types of golf equipment and has features and advantages not provided by traditional golf bags.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight, collapsable thermally insulated sports bag into which a conventional golf bag and clubs can be placed in order to protect against damage caused by temperature variations. It is also an objective of the invention to provide a thermally insulated sports bag which is simple to use, easy to transport and which is economical to manufacture.